The Antisocialism of Sex
The Antisocialism of Sex is the seventh episode of Season 4 of ''Orphan Black''. It aired on Thursday May 26, 2016, and was watched by 0.258 viewers.[http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/orphan-black-season-four-ratings/ Orphan Black TV show on BBC America: ratings (cancel or renew?). Orphan Black: Season Four Ratings.] Synopsis Sarah regresses to old habits while struggling to cope with the consequences of her decisions – reconnecting with Beth on a dark night of the soul. Back at the lab, Cosima, haunted by vicious memories and news of Delphine, attempts a dangerous Hail Mary to find a cure. At the Hendrixes, Alison is more determined than ever to create normalcy for her kids. As she forges ahead with a birthday party, Donnie is caught in the Neolution crosshairs.SpoilerTV. Orphan Black - Episode 4.07 - The Antisocialism of Sex - Synopsis, Promo, Promotional Photos & Post Mortem Interview. Summary Rachel is walking very unsteadily on two crutches when she hears a distant sound. Back in her wheelchair she searches the rooms in which she has been confined, and discovers a previously-closed door is now open, leading to stairs upward. Back on crutches, she climbs the stairs to discover a surface-level modernistic house, with windows showing winter outside. There is a living room, and sitting on the couch is Susan Duncan, who welcomes Rachel to The Island of Dr. Moreau. At the safe house, Siobhan and Sarah are mourning the loss of Kendall, which strikes Siobhan the most. She accuses Sarah of being the cause of "all this", and is sure Sarah will now go back to her "old ways", so she should go, now, and leave Kira. Alison and Donnie are preparing for a slumber birthday party for Gemma. Susan shows Rachel a Victorian age book, On the Science of Neolution, by Percival Westmorland, and says this is the true start of Neolution, an industrialist who made a secret society to breed better humans. (By the way, the book does have an illustration of Leda and her dear swan.) Susan was at the forefront of this for years, but now Evie Cho has taken over. Sarah gets to a bar and starts drinking. She runs into Dizzy and drinks with him, and other fun-loving people gravitate to her. She has no interests other than drinking, dancing, and sex. Scott and Cosima mourn the loss of all their data, and the only thing they have to start over with is the bot that was removed fron Sarah. Hell Wizard tells Cosima that ’you and your lab partner should think outside the box’, which she replies ‘yeah, I wish she was here’. She quickly realizes what she said and tries to apologize to Scott, but he admits that he’s a bit offended. For a time Cosima thinks of installing the bot in herself, just in case it helps, but she is dissuaded. Siobhan goes to Art and passes on Cosima's description of the one who killed Kendall, and to Art it matches Martin Duko, who kept Beth under Evie's thumb, and drove her to try to kill Susan. Art catches up with Duko at the police station and beats him up, both for Kendall and for Beth, though Duko says "they" are watching Art and maybe it’s time to start causing the Hendrix’s life to become a living hell. Dr. Ian Van Lier congratulates Evie Cho in her success over Susan, which Evie says is just in time, she has had a life of taking immunosuppressants and she’s suffering from Shingles. Van Lier says, with the new bot this week, her problems will be over. At night, Susan, Rachel and Ira are sitting together, and Rachel makes fun of Ira for attempting such an ineffective means of suicide(ODing). He ignores her and turns on a computer screen, and they start video-conferencing with Evie and other BrightBorn people, and Evie. announces to all that she is in charge of all of Neolution, and the Leda project will be dismantled for its assets. The existing clones can just be ignored and left untroubled, no need for an other Helsinki. They’ll all die out soon enough, although Sarah and her friends still need to be stopped. Rachel offers to help, but Evie says no clone will be allowed to take a position of real importance in Neolution. At Susan's house, Charlotte and Rachel are painting, and Charlotte explains that they are on an island, as big as a country, and there are monsters. Charlotte is having more problems with blood when she coughs, and Rachel explains what that is about: it's a problem with all the Leda's. Dizzy gets Sarah to come home with him, and she's only interested in sex, but he's not, he has other friends with bots in them, even people Sarah knows from the local club scene, and want them out, and wants to know how Sarah got rid of hers. While he’s explaining this, Sarah just wants to give him a blowjob, but when he pushes her off, she gets pissed off and leaves. She’s sick and tired of all that shit and just wants to party. During the Hendrix party for Gemma, police barge in and arrest Donnie for selling narcotics. Martin Duko is with them, mostly to lean on Alison and make sure she knows Neolution is watching her. Kira and Siobhan discuss Sarah, and Siobhan insists Sarah will be back, but Kira says "no, this time she's following Beth." They call Felix to tell him about this, and he'll go to find Sarah. Sarah has left Dizzy's, and is walking across a bridge over the trainyard. Throughout the episode she has been seeing visions of Beth, like in crowds or in mirrors, and now she sees Beth again, standing there. Sarah complains about "Beth" following her, but Beth hopes tonight is her last night. Back at the Rabbit Hole, Cosima, Scott, And Hell Wizard are going to have dinner(Cosima’s food is spiked with marijuana, at her request) when she mumbles an excuse to head back into the lab. Scott realizes she’s planning something and bangs on the locked door. Cosima cuts the in side of her mouth and plans on placing Sarah’s medical worm in it. It’s her only hope, and she has nothing really left to live for anymore. She knows it will probably kill her, but at least they can use her body to research a cure. Scott calls Felix while Felix is on the way to find Sarah, and although he’s overwealmed by all these crises happening all at once,he finally remembers what Krystal told him yesterday. He calls Cosima’s phone to tell her that Krystal indeed saw Delphine get shot, but then someone came and hustled her away, and she was alive at that point. Hearing this, Cosima is relieved and decides to not implant the work in her mouth. Felix gets to Sarah on the bridge, and he and "Beth" encourage her to be strong. They go back home. The following morning Sarah enters the comic store and she and Cosima greet each other and are relieved that they didn’t do anything rash and dangerous lastnight. Kira is in her room playing Minecraft on a laptop when a video of M.K. pops up, greeting Kira and requesting to talk to Sarah. Rachel comes down the stairs in Susan's house, trips and falls. She has a vision of a swan looking at her, for a few seconds, it seems to be hovering in the air, then it flickers and is gone. She tells Ira she saw it only in her new eye. Cast Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Beth Childs/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Rachel Duncan/M.K. * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Ari Millen as Ira *Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Supporting Cast * Skyler Wexler as Kira Manning * Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan * Joel Thomas Hynes as Dizzy * Gord Rand as Detective Martin Duko * Jessalyn Wanlim as Evie Cho * Cynthia Galant as Charlotte Bowles * Millie Davis as Gemma Hendrix * as Kendall Malone (archive footage) * Joe Pingue as Detective Troy Collier * Kirsten Alter as Detective Lindstein * Brooke Palsson as Elle * James Cade as Tito * Ryan Blakely as Reverend Mike * Scott Wentworth as Dr. Ian Van Lier * Peaches as herself * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Sadie Alter as Gemma's Friend * Joe Kelly as Bartender * Alex Spencer as Pedestrian * Johnny Larocque as Punk Rocker Gallery Orphan Black s4 Closer Look 406 30 w GCU YouTube Preset 1920x1080 689808451642.jpg 13267882 994924323876426 6195305428542501256 n.jpg 13267691 994783920557133 2349470571879088215 n.jpg 13237638 994778677224324 3649836031616159690 n.jpg 13227034 994800913888767 8383322464729508746 n.jpg Orphan Black - Episode 4.07 - The Antisocialism of Sex.jpg OBIV EP407 D08 JAN14 KW 0232 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D08 JAN14 KW 0152 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D08 JAN14 KW 0084 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D06 JAN12 KW 0260 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D06 JAN12 KW 0178 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D06 JAN12 KW 0174 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D05 JAN11 KW 0221 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D05 JAN11 KW 0195 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D05 JAN11 KW 0144 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D05 JAN11 KW 0106 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D05 JAN11 KW 0017 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D01 JAN05 KW 0231 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D01 JAN05 KW 0094 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OBIV EP407 D01 JAN05 KW 0052 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 13265976 995972063771652 8577192762274119057 n.jpg 13244899 995972070438318 7344143245835420830 n.jpg The Antisocialism of Sex.jpg 13321895 996990853669773 8042305926598772189 n.jpg 13263861 996934470342078 6562525734708154470 n.jpg Sneak Peaks and Promos Orphan Black Season 4 Closer Look Sarah & Beth's Journeys Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 7 Trailer - Thurs May 26th on BBC America Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 7 Sneak Peek Hail Mary (Spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - Worst Slumber Party Ever (Ep 7 spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - What Krystal Saw (Ep 7 spoilers) Orphan Black S4E7 Promo “The Antisocialism of Sex” Orphan Black Season 4 Extended Scene - Peaches Bodyline (Episode 7 Spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 Episode 7 Review w Kevin Hanchard AfterBuzz TV Music References Navigation Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4